


Forging a Life

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [9]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Sheila discovers she's pregnant, she’s anxious about the prospect of motherhood and telling Dave they’re expecting.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Forging a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> Thank you to all who have stuck around to read this series. I’m so glad others love this gorgeous, sweet doofus as much as I do. I hope you like the conclusion of Dave and Sheila <3

Sheila knew she was forgetting something. Double checking all of her assignments at work, it seemed Sheila completed them on time. Flipping through the stack of mail on the counter, Sheila found no unpaid bills. Scrolling through her phone, there were no unreturned calls or texts, and Sheila frowned. It was like an itch she couldn’t scratch and it was driving her mad.

Until, sitting and sipping a cup of tea in the kitchen while Dave laughed along to _Pee-wee’s Big Adventure_ on the couch, the calendar caught Sheila’s eye and something slid into place. 

Her period. Sheila missed her period. As she stared at the accusing little square bearing a 22, Sheila realized she was over a week late and fear corroded the lining of her stomach. 

Peering back over her shoulder at Dave, Sheila cleared her throat. “Hey, um…” Sheila stood, slowly gathering her purse and keys. “I’m just gonna run to the store. Do you need anything?”

“Nope.” Blissfully careless, Dave waved a large hand and smiled. “Be safe. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Dave.” Nodding heavily, Sheila got in her car. She nearly missed the turn to the drug store as her head swirled with worries, and as Sheila faced the wall of pregnancy tests she didn’t think she’d have to confront for years to come, she chewed her lip. Selecting one of the more expensive brands, Sheila figured this was not the time to be thrifty as she proceeded to the register and paused. Doubling back, Sheila grabbed a box of bandaids. It needed to appear like she came to the store for a reason, after all, and between Dave’s work in the garage and his time practicing stunts with the guys, they went through bandaids faster than a household with ten children.

Blinking at the thought, Sheila stared down at the box in her hand which boasted ‘ _Fast, Reliable, Reassuring Results’_ before swallowing and going to checkout.

Discreetly slipping into the drug store bathroom, Sheila felt awkward sitting in the stall as she balanced the stick atop a piece of toilet paper on the dispenser and looked at her phone, waiting. But the idea of going home and trying to smuggle the test inside under her shirt, or worse, leaving it in the car until Dave left for work in the morning, certain to result in a sleepless night, was less than appealing. As time ticked on, Sheila struggled to understand how this could happen. She and Dave were so careful.

Well...mostly. When they first started dating, Dave and Sheila used condoms each and every time. But after a couple months of growing comfortable with one another, Sheila decided to visit her doctor and go on the pill. Thinking it a perfect solution, Sheila enjoyed the freedom it allowed, but it was Dave who clued her into the side effects.

After calling in sick to work for the second day in a row, Sheila laid in bed, curled under the covers and staring blankly. She wasn’t ill, Sheila just couldn’t seem to move for some reason. The blankets called to her, but when Sheila would snuggle up, she rarely got decent sleep, her mind for whatever reason prompting her of minuscule mistakes and failings over the course of her life until Sheila sank into herself, face buried in the pillow and silent. She would walk by her paintings, disinterested, the colors registering flat, the images trite. Doing the week’s grocery shopping, Sheila gazed over the case of meat and realized she didn’t have the energy to cook anything. Shoveling a multitude of frozen items in her cart, Sheila left the store as fast as possible, the presence of other customers irritating her immensely.

Coming home from work to find Sheila still in bed, Dave touched a hand to her shoulder. “Sheila?”

“Hmm?” She couldn’t really tell how long Dave had been gone. It could’ve been ten minutes or ten hours as her brain spun lies and Sheila listened in recumbency.

Voice soft, Dave rubbed her arm. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Dave.” Sheila muttered. “Just tired.”

Shaking his head, Dave lowered his chin to her shoulder as his big hand rubbed her back. “Sheila, I…” Throat tight, Dave’s cobalt eyes blinked rapidly. “I think you’re depressed, honey.”

Sheila chuckled. Well, not really. She exhaled firmly through her nose in some semblance of mirth. She didn’t recognize that was the closest she got in weeks. “I’m not sad though, Dave.”

“Sheila, that’s…” Combing back her hair, Dave looked down at her. “That’s not always what it’s like. Sometimes...sometimes you just feel nothing. You’re just...empty.”

Flicking up to meet his eyes, Sheila blinked. “Yeah, that’s…” Her mouth worked open and closed in silence for a moment before Sheila swallowed hard. “Dave, I...I don’t...I don’t feel like a real person anymore.”

Gathering her into his arms, Dave wept, but Sheila couldn’t summon any tears. Dave gently suggested that Sheila talk to her doctor about getting some help, and when she did, her doctor asked her how long Sheila felt that way. Lining things up, Sheila was fortunate that the hormones were to blame, and once she went off the pill, life appeared in color once more.

And so Dave and Sheila went back to condoms. Though after enjoying a few months of nothing between their skin as they made love, the transition wasn’t easy. Sometimes they got annoyed and Dave and Sheila would simply go down on one another, preferring to avoid the hassle of the prophylactics. But whenever Dave did go inside of her, he wore one.

But as Sheila raised the test to her eyes, that bold, pink line indicating that she was with child staring back at her as her breath hitched and she put a hand to her mouth, she remembered a single exception.

A few weeks beforehand, wound up from a particularly stressful day at work in which her boss chewed her out for accidentally using outdated forms, Sheila straddled Dave on the couch. Sizable hands gripping her ass, Sheila ground herself into the stiff column of his erection evident through his jeans and inhaled Dave’s unusual scent. It wasn’t bad, just unique. A mixture of Dave’s woodsy aftershave, layered with cleaning products from the Rec Center and whatever oils, varnishes, or other fumes he spent time around in the garage. 

Sheila found it intoxicating as she released a soft mewl, fingers frantically working at the zipper of his torn jeans as she snuck her hand below the waistband of his boxers and claimed his hard cock. Dave’s hand crept between her legs as he moaned against her lips, thrusting into Sheila’s palm as he twirled around her clit and she rocked into his touch.

“You’re so damn sexy, Sheila.” Dave breathed, other hand ensconced in her golden hair as his fingers raced and his sweet pink lips moved over the sensitive skin of her neck.

“You too, Dave. You get me so hot.” Sheila pushed her panties aside and notched Dave’s cock between the lips of her slick pussy. Rolling above him, Sheila moaned as Dave’s strong hands clamped over her hips, dragging her back and forth, cock gliding tantalizingly through her folds. 

The wide head skipped over her swollen clit again and again as Sheila folded forward, attempting to link mouths with Dave in between breathy exhalations of passion. “ _Dave! Yes! That feels so good!”_ Undulations hastening, Dave’s pelvis drove into her and whimpers rose in his throat.

“ _Yeah! Sheila! I love it! Don’t stop!”_ The combination of Dave’s vulnerable sounds of desire, paired with his yearning sapphire eyes proved too much and Sheila snuck her hand down.

“I need you inside, Dave.” Placing his cock at her entrance, Sheila slipped over Dave and he groaned, firm arms wrapping around her back as he tucked his head against her for a moment and the entire lower half of his body lifted from the couch.

“ _Fuck, Sheila! Yes!”_ Holding her near, Dave wedged an arm between them, fingers racing over her clit as their bodies began to rapidly pulse. 

_“Dave! Fuck! Yes! So good!”_ Sheila cried, hands buried in his silky hair and pressing her forehead to his, eyes scrunched tight as her body fluttered around him.

“Sheila, I…” Dave dropped his arms, though his pelvis couldn’t stop pounding, and frantically shook his head, “I’m not wearing a condom. We...we should slow down.”

Thighs shaking, Sheila humped Dave wildly. “Not...not yet. Just _...a little more_.”

“ _Sheila, I...I…_ ” Fingers digging into her back, Dave gasped, squirming.

“ _Dave! Fuck! Yes!_ ” Sheila tugged Dave’s chestnut tendrils, mouth agape over his and straining.

Constricting around him violently, Dave exploded inside of her, whining and rocking them up and down, as he desperately whispered, “ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry_ ” before they deflated on the cushions.

“It’s not your fault, Dave.” Sheila reassured him after she leapt up and went to the bathroom to clean herself. “I just got caught up. It’s okay.”

And until she was confronted by this little pink line, Sheila thought it was. Tossing the test in the trash and washing her hands, Sheila drove back home. 

Dave grinned at her as she entered, movie almost over. “Hey there.”

Smiling, Sheila fought to keep her expression natural, but some paranoid part of her thought Dave could see the truth glowing on her skin. As she sat beside him, Dave tossing an arm around her and brushing a kiss to her temple as his ankles rested on the coffee table, Sheila unconsciously ghosted her fingers over her abdomen.

Sheila didn’t know how to process the idea that there was something growing inside of her. All she could picture in her anxiety was the _Alien_ franchise films, a facehugger bursting out in nine months to destroy the peaceful life she carved out with Dave. 

Turning to him as his peals of giggles echoed off the apartment walls and he slapped the knee of his ripped jeans, Sheila tilted her head, wondering if Dave would be a good father. She thought so. A little rambunctious, perhaps, but certainly loving and probably adoring to a fault. 

The image of Dave extending one homemade toy after another to a clapping, joyous infant, his handsome face beaming and oceanic eyes sparkling, flashed into Sheila’s mind and she found her throat tightening, blinking rapidly as she smiled.

Then Sheila thought about herself and a bilious uncertainty rose in her throat. Sheila never considered herself particularly maternal. On the rare occasions when she saw her sister who lived on the coast, her three kids would bounce around Sheila, tugging on the hem of her dress and trying to engage her in play, or conversation, and though Sheila would give her best effort, after the maximum three days she could stand, she found herself exhausted, more than grateful to come back to a home with just her and Dave. So what if she brought this child into the world and the same thing happened? 

Beyond that, there were practical concerns. Though Sheila and Dave managed well enough to afford the two bedroom apartment and necessities, she was well aware babies were expensive. What if they couldn’t make ends meet? Sheila thought back to the hungry nights of her childhood, something she was careful never to share with Dave as he and her family got along well and Sheila didn’t want that to change. She could never subject a kid to that treatment, she wouldn’t. But as Sheila’s hand rested once again below her waist, she didn’t think she could pursue the immediate alternative, either.

Over the next two days, Sheila wrestled internally. Dave asked her more than once what was wrong, by now familiar enough with Sheila’s moods that his barometer picked up on the slightest change. She told him she simply wasn’t feeling well, though in her panic she worried Dave might do the math and realize her monthly friend never arrived.

Dave was lovely whenever Sheila had her period. Picking up chocolates on the way home from work, he would make Sheila tea and cuddle with her on the couch. Grateful that he was never too macho to watch a tearjerker, they would cry over sad movies together before going to bed, and Dave would massage her lower back to lessen the cramps until Sheila fell asleep.

But as Dave came home from work, smiling and giving her a kiss before shedding his uniform and plopping next to her on the couch in his silly t-shirt and boxers, Sheila knew he would figure it out eventually and steeled herself.

“Dave…” Sheila took his hand. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Hmm?” Dave’s prominent dark eyebrows lifted as his lips folded under.

Swallowing, Sheila looked to the TV. “It’s important.”

“Oh, okay.” Flipping it off, Dave turned to her, taking Sheila’s other hand. “What is it, Sheila? Is something wrong?”

Dave’s earnest expression flooded Sheila with emotion as she thought about their life together, about how he cared for her, about how frightened she was that things would change. “Dave, I…” Voice tremulous, Sheila took a deep breath. “Dave, I’m...I’m pregnant.”

Eyes widening, Sheila saw the muscle in Dave’s sculpted jaw flicker. “Pregnant?”

Nodding her head slowly, Sheila dropped one of Dave’s hands to wipe her face. “Yeah…”

“We’re…” Dave’s pink lips began to tremble and his eyes shone. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

Sheila brought a trembling hand to her forehead, nodding again, unable to speak.

Releasing a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, Dave took Sheila’s face in both of his massive hands, kissing her before breaking away and beaming. “A baby!” Tears streamed from his deep blue eyes as Dave bent down and kissed Sheila’s stomach before gathering her into his arms, rocking them back and forth.

Chuckling in relief, Sheila clung to his vast shoulders. “You’re really happy about it, Dave?”

Nodding against her, Dave’s voice wavered. “Yes, Sheila! I’m gonna be a dad! And you’re gonna be a mom!” Linking lips again, their tears intermingled and their kisses were salty.

“I love you so much, Sheila.” Dave’s radiant face smiled at her.

Sheila hugged him again. “I love you too, Dave.” 

Parting, Dave ran a hand through his long, dark hair and his expression grew thoughtful. “Oh, I gotta make a crib. And a changing table. And what’s that thing, you know, that the baby will sleep in by our bed?” Holding his hand up, Dave tipped it back and forth in a rocking motion and furrowed his brow.

Tilting her head at him in bemusement, Sheila grinned. “A bassinet.”

“Yes!” Dave snapped, smiling. “Gotta make one of those, too. I’ll make all of it, all of it.” Spreading his firm arms wide, Dave was overcome with excited giggles. ”I’ll build that stuff and you just focus on building the baby.” Fingers delicately touching her abdomen, Dave kissed Sheila’s cheek.

***

Once she told Dave, he and Sheila set about preparing. Never the most literary man, Sheila was impressed when night after night Dave hunkered down on the couch, bottom lip folded under and absentmindedly stroking his hair as he narrowed his eyes at a stack of baby books. 

When Sheila hit a wave of morning sickness around her tenth week, Dave came home from the store armed with saltines and ginger ale and he wasn’t too squeamish to spend what turned out to be morning, afternoon, and evening nausea with her in the bathroom, holding her hair away from Sheila’s face and rubbing her back consolingly.

Driving home from work one day, Sheila passed Dave’s mother’s house and saw his tall form hunched over the workbench in the open garage. Pulling over, she hopped out and waved. “Hey Dave, what’re you making?”

Dave awkwardly stepped to the side, broad frame hiding his station. “Um...nothing.” Eyes shifting, Dave swallowed.

“Oh come on, show me.” Sheila stepped forward and Dave held out his hand, covered in smudges of some substance or another as it so often was.

“Wait, um…” Staring at Sheila for a moment, Dave nodded. “Okay, so…” Turning around, Sheila heard him unscrewing a clamp and when Dave faced her again his hand was balled in his fist. “It’s not...not finished.” Taking a deep breath, Dave released a shuddering exhale and took a step toward her. “And I was gonna wait for our anniversary, but…” Dropping to one knee, Dave extended a ring and took her hand. “Sheila, will you marry me?”

Trembling fingers going to her mouth, for a moment Sheila couldn’t process words, but she managed to make her head bob. “Yes, Dave! _Yes!_ ”

Leaping to his feet, Dave picked Sheila up and spun her around before setting her down, mouths fusing as they wept joyfully and fervently repeated, “ _I love you. I love you. I love you.”_

Dave leaned back, wiping his face and managing to smear grease across his prominent cheekbone as he slipped the ring over Sheila’s finger. “I still, um…” Voice wavering, Dave’s giggles of happiness interrupted his speech even more than his lisp. “I still have to polish it, so...but here.”

Sheila looked down at the ring, a moonstone in the center surrounded by little molded petals of silver and beamed. “It’s gorgeous, Dave. Thank you.”

“I’m so glad you like it, Sheila.” Dave cupped her cheek, staining her face with oil, not for the first time.

Eyes moist, Sheila nodded. “I love it.”

“Oh.” Walking back to his work area, Dave rifled around in a little box and returned, holding out his palm. “Sorry. I had to snag this from your jewelry box to get your size.”

Sheila saw her grandmother’s ring that she turned the apartment upside down looking for almost three months previously, and her mouth fell open. “Dave, you…” Sheila swallowed. “You knew you wanted to marry me that long ago? When you took this, I mean?”

“Sheila…” Dave shrugged, smiling sheepishly as his cobalt eyes met hers. “I knew I wanted to marry you from that first day we met at the pool.”

Crying anew, Sheila threw her arms around Dave’s expansive shoulders and they swayed back and forth, holding one another close in the familiarity of his garage, ready to build a family on their foundation of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
